JJ Ronaldson
"Die drunk on holy!"-JJ's favorite insult to enemies. Joseph Alfred "JJ" Ronaldson Jr. is the demigod son of Pan and Jamie Ronaldson. He is named after his uncle, Joseph Ronaldson. He is JJRawesome's Self-Insertion. He is descended from Odin as well as being the son of Pan. History JJ was born, along with his brother Koshu, in Dublin, Ireland. He moved to Bozman, Maryland at age 8 and to Hartford, Connecticut at age 11. He lived there for 4 months before being taken to Portugal and then was there for 2 years before being taken to Camp Half-Blood. Powers Before Hope's Death Before Hope's death, he used the powers given to him by Pan • He can control plants and minerals • He can talk to and morph into animals. • He can heal people • Since he is the great-great grandson of Hyperion, he gets stronger under light • Since he is descended from Odin, he is slightly stronger than most humans his age and can weild the sword Iaculis. After Hope's Death After Hope's death, JJ managed to sign a blood contract with Nagar, a snake spirit, however, used this against him and absorbed Nagar into his body. This gave him some new powers such as: *He can summon Snakes *He can turn parts of his body into snakes *He can create poison like a snake *He can use a paralyzing glare *He has enhanced flexibility *He can stretch his tongue. *He still has all the powers before Hope's death, except morphing into any animal (minus snakes), healing people, and controling plants. Physical Appearance Before Hope's deaty He has red hair, misty grey eyes, freckles and light skin. He is tall and lean, and has very hairy arms for his age. He wears camoflauge alot, and his hands are often ink-stained because he draws alot. After Hope's Death He has long red hair in a ponytail, slitted mustard-yellow eyes and sheet-white scaly skin. He normally wears a hooded wine-purple cloak over thin black armor without a helmet or gauntlets. Weapons JJ uses 2 main weapons: His staff, Satros, and his sword, Iaculis. Satros Satros is JJ's staff that he sometimes channeled his nature powers through. He later gave it to his daughter, who passed it down. Iaculis Iaculis, the rainbow sword, was forged int the heart of a star by the great son of Odin, Marcurko (JJ's great x 777 grandfather). It was the only weapon capable of harming Quandroid, the Dark One, because it was made out of the light of a star. It was put in a ped estal by Marcurcko when he sacrificed himself to defeat Quandroid, only to be lifted again by his godly ancestor. JJ pulled it from it's pedestal and weilds it currently. Personality JJ is a creative, intelligent boy who hides a feeling of infeiriority behind a sense of humor. He hates it when he is compared to others, and is a lttle arrogant. Fatal Flaw "Quandroid, I'll defeat you. Even if I'm injured, you'll be killed. And this world'll be saved due to the Lost Son, JJ Ronaldson!"-JJ to Quandroid JJ's Fatal Flaw is overconfidence in his own abilities and intellegence. He, however, has good intentions when he does so, thinking that what he does will have greatly good intentions and little ill side effects to him. However, he is usually wrong, as shown when he was nearly killed fighting Quandroid and had to have Jack Sullivan, Jaxon Reel and Hunter McReily save his life and risk their own in the proccess, as well as have to get artificial vocal cords due to his being damaged beyond use. Category:Self-Insertion Category:Children of Pan Category:JJRawesome Category:The Ronaldsons Category:Males Category:Greek Demigod